digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatmuz Lycanis
History Personality Gatmuz is often quite gruff, and realistic to the situation. He has a strong will, and often isn't afraid to express his irritation, as he does with Osiris on several occasions by striking his leader across the cheek. However, Gatmuz is loyal to Osiris, respecting the Avenger's combat experience and knowledge, and he never loses faith in the Anubismon's ability to lead, even when Osiris himself seems to give up. He has feelings for Nova which grow into love after her near-death after entering Ruin Mode to face Siegfried of the Black Hands, feelings which she shares, and while he doesn't express those feelings all too often, he's never seen to be too far from Nova. His feelings manifest into a berserker rage when he believes her dead at the hands of Abaddon, a rage which leads him to brutally attack the Arkadimon at full force. Civil War Pre-Dark Reign Gatmuz was part of a small group of Garurumon-type Digimon helping to rebuilt communities in the icy north of the Digital World. When Dracul Samhain emerged, and his forces attacked, Gatmuz ran from them, before launching a guerilla battle against the hordes, working to try and cut off supply lanes and other critical elements of the Black King's power base. However, alone he could not achieve much of note, and so joined up with Osiris after a chance encounter with the Avenger, the two moving together to try and stay away from the forces of the Black King. During their journey, they encountered Nova by chance, and she joined them out of gratitude for them saving her life after she was outnumbered by a Diaboromon patrol she attacked. Dark Reign Gatmuz fought alongside Osiris and Nova at the Celestial Sphere, where they encountered the remaining Avengers, and a few other Digimon who would become a part of the ranks in the events to follow. Joining forces with Avengers old and new, Gatmuz and his new-found allies fought their way free of the Celestial Sphere, resolving to defeat the Black King, Dracul Samhain. A new Avenger, Theron Savage, led them to Jophiel, a wounded Angemon who told them the secret to Samhain's defeat lay with Anubis Teth-Adam. This led them to a pyramid in a far-away desert, where the Avengers first encountered Samhain's Black Hands in the form of Lazarus. Fighting past the Black Hand and a legion of Diaboromon, the Avengers entered the pyramid and were protected by a mysterious energy barrier. In the pyramid's centre, they met with Amenhotep, who granted them audience with Anubis Teth-Adam. Anubis explained some of Samhain's past to the Avengers, and beseeched them to seek the Guardians of Yggdrasil, before Samhain himself appeared and unleashed the vengeful dead to kill Anubis. Saved by Anubis, the Avengers returned to the real world, only to find the energy barrier breaking and the Diaboromon swarming in. In the ensuing battle, Gatmuz was completely outmatched when a second Black Hand, Siegfried, appeared and Nova was driven to entering her Ruin Mode out of her desperation and anger. Forced to stop Nova, Gatmuz joined forces with Osiris to launch a twin attack, breaking the Ruin Mode. Initially fearing her dead, Gatmuz's relief at the truth being otherwise led him to confess his love for her after Caesar's power of Miracles was used to banish the Diaboromon and force the Black Hands to flee. Resolving to follow Anubis's wishes, the Avengers journeyed to a seashore town to find transportation to the frozen north in search of the Akashic Records, which held all knowledge to ever exist. There they were attacked by another of the Black Hands, Belial, who imprisoned the Avengers in worlds of their desires. Gatmuz dreamed a world where he became a mighty AncientGarurumon and was able to defeat Samhain. Following the breaking of the illusions thanks to Caesar, the Avengers attacked together and Belial was forced away in fear of his life. Finding transport to the north courtesy of a GigaSeadramon, the Avengers began to search for the Records, and were able to find directions when Caesar uncovered a cave of hieroglyphs, which he memorized and decoded. However, they were attacked by Volund, who guarded the ruins in which the Records were held, and Gatmuz was torn between helping Nova (who was overcome by the Sleipmon's Odin's Breath attack), or fighting the opponent. The matter was resolved when it was discovered Volund merely mistook them for servants of Samhain, only to have a worse situation arise when Nidhogg of the Black Hands attacked. Faced with ever-resurrecting opponents in the form of Nidhogg's Death-X Digimon, the Avengers would have been overwhelmed if not for Strom's timely Drake Evolution to Examon, a form in which he could begin to contend with Nidhogg. However, it took the surprise reappearance of Hyperion to force Nidhogg to flee, and the Avengers were led to the Records and their caretaker, Socrates, who explained the creation of the Digital World and the arrival of Yggdrasil, but also matters regarding the rise of Samhain. Telling the Avengers to seek Yggdrasil, Socrates then revealed the next guardian was to be found in the Golden City. Teleporting to the city, the Avengers met with its lord, Galahad. However, when an inadvertant use of Samhain's name alerted the Black King to the city's location, it was attacked by a horde of his Digimon, led by the fallen angel Black Hands Marduk and Azazel, once Castiel Cherubei and Uriel Seraphor. With the city swarmed by Diaboromon, Gatmuz and Nova fought them in the streets while newfound ally Tytania aided them, eventually ascending to her Burst Mode and facing Azazel himself. When his Black Hands were overpowered, Samhain intervened, briefly possessing Azazel to pass a message to the Avengers before transforming the Diaboromon into four Armageddemon. Gatmuz and Nova attacked one, but were outclassed entirely, as were the other Avengers until Ajax destroyed one from the inside and Hyperion dispatched of the remaining three through his X-Evolution. However, it was at a terrible cost, ElDoradimon, the Guardian of Yggdrasil they sought, was destroying, putting his final effort into the protection of his people. Faced with a dead end, the Avengers began to argue, with Osiris and Ajax taking bitter sides against one another, this battle of ideals ending in a group split, with Ajax taking fully half the Avengers to face Samhain directly, while Osiris sought Yggdrasil as was planned. Gatmuz and Nova chose to follow the Anubismon, reasoning that only Yggdrasil could defeat Samhain. Faced with no information from Galahad, Osiris and his party returned to the Akashic Records, where they found Volund decapitated, the Records shattered and Socrates on the brink of death. With his last words, the Guardian told them the location of the final Guardian of Yggdrasil. The group journeyed there and atop the world's tallest mountain, they entered the Sanctum of Yggdrasil, where the Praetorian of Yggdrasil, Cu Chulainn, granted them an audience with the god after a strict command as to their position and rights. Gatmuz intially railed against the strict rulings, but was calmed by Nova. Unfortunately, six of the Black Hands proceeded to invade the Sanctum, and though the Avengers fought valiantly beside Cu Chulainn to protect Yggdrasil, Nova even forced to re-enter her Ruin Mode, they failed, the god being struck down through the power of the Digital Hazard channeled into Ragnarok. Fleeing the ruination of Yggdrasil, they rejoined their comrades as Osiris and Ajax made a somewhat grudging decision to fight together against Samhain. Upon Hyperion's suggestion, they journeyed to the tree where Yggdrasil first entered the world. However, once more Samhain found them, and demonstrated his power by effortlessly outclassing most of the Avengers. Gatmuz fought alongside Nova, Karasu, Tytania and Ajax against Abaddon Worldbreaker, the mighty seventh Black Hand, and all five were outmatched. However, true tragedy occured when Nova was impaled through with Abaddon's Exile Spear. Gatmuz, believing her dead, entered a berserker state and savagely attacked Abaddon beside Strom, who also had feelings for Nova. Together the two inflicted massive damage to Abaddon, but the Black Hand seemed hardly wounded and was able to almost kill Gatmuz with a powerful blow. Upon reawakening, the critically-wounded Gatmuz attacked Abaddon once more, deciding to sacrifice himself rather than live on in such pain. He unleashed all his remaining energy in a single attack in a futile attempt to destroy Abaddon, killing himself in the process. Relationship with Other Characters '''With Nova: '''Gatmuz initially was good friends with Nova. After her Ruin Mode first manifested and he had to break her out of it via a combination attack with Osiris, Gatmuz realised that he loved her, feelings that she shared, and thus the two became a couple. Their emotions were often not expressed due to the grim nature of their battles, but they were still there, as evidenced by how Nova unhesitantly chose to join Osiris's group with Gatmuz during the group split rather than be apart from him. However, their love ended in tragedy after Gatmuz believed Nova dead following her impalement by Abaddon, driving him to savagely attack the Black Hand, being severely wounded in the process before finally sacrificing himself in a single final attack in an attempt to destroy Abaddon. Tragically, Nova did in fact survive, and for much of the remainder of Dark Reign, her grief over his death remained strong. '''With Osiris: '''Gatmuz respected Osiris as a skilled warrior and commander, though they were occasionally inclined to disagree. Sometimes Osiris would become disillusioned, leading Gatmuz to take it upon himself to snap the Anubismon out of it with a well-placed slap round the face, accentuated by his clawed gauntlets. By the time of his death, Gatmuz trusted Osiris utterly as a leader. Category:Dark Reign Category:Warbound Category:Deceased Characters Category:Avengers